Handheld wand-type scanning systems may be used to locate buried objects. Examples include metal detectors (MD) for coin and jewelry detection, ground penetrating radars (GPR) for finding buried pipes, and mine detectors for detecting buried land mines. In general, a handheld scanning system is operated by swinging a sensor head of the scanning system over an area in which buried objects are to be detected.